The invention relates to a folding frame for a tricycle, scooter or child's bicycle. The frame having a front frame part on which the front wheels can be mounted at least indirectly, and a rear frame part on which the rear wheels can be mounted. A swivelling joint with a front articulated part and a rear articulated part connects the front and the rear frame part. The front articulated part is mounted on the front frame part and the rear articulated part is mounted on the rear frame part.
Such a frame is known from a tricycle which is offered by the company Radio Flyer under the name “#21 Ready To Ride Trike”. The tricycle can be folded up out of the position of use in order to be brought into a compact, space-saving position. The joint, and the locking mechanism for the joint, are extremely complex. The known tricycle has specifically a joint of different sheet metal parts which can be swivelled against one another and which can be swivelled around various swivelling axes against one another. The two frame parts are locked against one another in the position of use via a hook.
The production of the joint is complex in mounting and in storage.
It is an object of this invention is to provide a frame for a tricycle, scooter or child's bicycle which has a joint between a first frame part and a second frame part. The joint is structurally simple and has a simple locking mechanism.